


Heat where you lay

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry uses a lot of petnames, I hate me, Lovebites, M/M, Rimming, because this is honestly two weeks late, cute smut, fluffy morning sex, let's pretend it's January the 1st, making lurvvee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5707750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's 2016" he mumbles quietly rubbing his hands down Niall's full sides squeezing the soft skin gently, Niall breaks out in a loud laugh leaning down to kiss across Harrys nose, which he hates to admit brings a bright blush to his cheeks. </p><p>"It is isn't it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat where you lay

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> I've been mia for a while and I'm sorryy
> 
> This fic has already been posted on my wattpad which you can find under 1975nxrry, i post smutty one shots on there if you would like to check them out. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway enough of the self promo. 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

It was too warm in their bedroom, a heat laying over Harry's body that was getting a little uncomfortable, his skin was tickling and he could tell the back of his head was sweaty, he wishes he left a window open last night at least because, although it may be the first of January there's a sense of spring in the weather, but that's probably not the reason why it's so warm. 

The atmosphere is completely different it's beautiful and tranquil, he feels relaxed, genuinely relaxed and stress free, his eyes aren't heavy and tired, he doesn't have to force himself out of bed to take a cold shower to wake himself up, it's amazing really. He's laying in his own bed with the one he cares most about,it's a brilliant start to the year really. 

Him and Niall had separated during the night and he's sure his body temperature would be sky high if he woke up with Niall still in his arms or vice versa. It seemed like it was quite early, they didn't go to bed until almost two on the morning and he's slightly confused as to why he's awake. They had stayed up until 12, welcomed in the new year together and kissed for hours until they fell into bed in a tangle of limbs and small giggles. It was the perfect way to bring in the new year. 

He turns his head and sure enough Niall is laying beside him but he's turned away, the blanket laying in a pile at the bottom of his legs, Harry admires the way his back moves slightly as he sleeps. His blonde hair is sticking up and his hands are under his pillow like they always are when he sleeps. It's a beautiful sight, and he feels a sense of pride that Niall's his, and wonders how many people would kill to wake up beside Niall. A million people would be envious. 

He doesn't want to wake Niall up just yet, they lay awake last night for hours talking about anything and everything, Harry loved it, he loves spilling his heart and mind to Niall because he listens, he listens to Harrys rushed words and slow tone, and drawed out sentences about absolute nonsense. Even if they're in a room full of people Niall will always listen for Harry and that makes Harry love him all the more. 

He moves over slightly so he can embrace Niall from behind, no matter how warm it is he still wants to hold him close. He wraps his arms around Niall's naked waist kissing his shoulder and tucking his head into the exposed part of Niall's neck cuddling him gently. Niall's body heat is comforting and familiar as he snuggles into his warm back, he doesn't plan on going back to sleep but he's quite content on just cuddling Niall until the blonde wakes up. 

"Babe your breath is tickling my neck" 

He jumps slightly at Niall's whispered words, and he's content when Niall turns around in his arms, he hasn't opened his eyes yet and he still looks half asleep, he has a beautiful smile etched on his face as he places his head on Harry's shoulder throwing his leg over Harry's waist as he makes himself comfortable. Harry places small kisses along his hairline bringing one of his hands down to run at the bottom of Niall's back gently, his fingers rippling across the bare pale skin at the top of his ass, he hides a smile by biting down on the inside of his cheek when Nialls body twitches a little at the contact and he opens his eyes slowly. 

"I've barley been awake twenty three seconds and you're already cheeky" Niall says lowly groaning jokingly and laying his head on Harry's chest.

"You're laying beside me naked and beautiful and you expect to not touch you? Do you even know me at all baby?" 

Niall lifts his head up his leaning his arms on Harry's chest to support his chinon his hands, he raises his eyebrows, a beautiful soft smile on his face, and Harry's entranced, absolutely besotted by him. Niall reaches his hand out to rub along his jawline his thumb massaging the slight stubble that lays along his chin. 

"It's too early to make me blush" he giggles lightly leaving forward to kiss Harrys slightly pouting lips, a barley there kiss Harry thinks as Niall pulls away with a content smile. The morning glow is hanging over him, his hair is rumbled and laying flat which makes him look younger than he is, also so so adorable. His eyes are still hazy and he looks half asleep still and he's the most beautiful person Harry has ever seen in his life. 

"Kiss me" he whines making grabby hands for Niall and pulling him until he's laying comfortable on his chest concealing his giggles into his pec, Harry can't help but smile down at him and he's content when Niall cuddles up on his chest. They lay in a comfortable silence for a second just resting their eyes and consumed in each other. 

"Do you still want a kiss?" He hears Niall ask quietly looking up at Harry with raised eyebrows and a small smile biting at his lips. Of course he does, he wants to kiss Niall for the rest of his life, he wants to kiss him until both their lips are numb and pink and swolled with love and they're panting in each other's mouths and looking in each others eyes he does, and he's so lucky that he can, that he can lean forward and kiss him whenever he wants because Niall is his, and he has the privilege to be able to touch and kiss Niall as much as he likes. For the rest of his life he hopes. 

"course I do baby" he smiles smiling widely pulling Niall's body closer so he's now straddling his waist his pale thighs barricading Harrys lower stomach. He's naked, as is Harry and he can hardly control himself, Niall's naked body straddling his is making his mind run with sinful thoughts. 

"It's 2016" he mumbles quietly rubbing his hands down Niall's full sides squeezing the soft skin gently, Niall breaks out in a loud laugh leaning down to kiss across Harrys nose, which he hates to admit brings a bright blush to his cheeks. 

"It is isn't it?" He replies biting the end of Harrys nose softly but it still makes him yelp a little at the slight tinge of Niall's teeth on his sensitive skin. Niall's hands curl through his messy hair, slowly pulling it behind Harrys ears, it's quite greasy and he supposes he'll have to wash it later when he gets a shower with Niall, and he really shouldn't think about being in the shower with Niall while the boy is currently straddling him whilst naked and beautiful. 

"Now who's cheeky sweetheart?" Harry laughs lightly a hum leaving his lips as Niall kisses across his cupids bow obviously teasing him, his lips are like a whisper, a barley there touch and he craves them so much.  
He makes the move and leans his head slightly forward catching Nialls lips in his, his lips are soft and surprisingly cold despite how warm it is in their room, he moves his lips along in a slow loving rhythm his fingers curling into Harrys hair tighter. Harry moves his hands down Nialls sides his hands moving slowly down until they're resting on his ass and he takes the opportunity to squeeze the plump skin hard, Niall bites down on his lip with a whimper and then smoothes it over With his Tongue. He licks at his bottom lip until Niall opens his mouth enough for Harry to lick into it hotly, his tongue rubbing over Niall's making him whimper and pull at the waterfall of lose curls he has gripped in his hands. 

Their lips move together in a wet hot heat, Niall's legs trap Harry's waist tighter as he takes advantage of his position on top of Harry and starts to grind on him. Harry feels so hot, but it's not with the heat of the room anymore, Niall's teeth bite into his lip and it turns him on even more, he's growing hard as is Niall, and he knows they're not going to stop. 

Harry pulls away first from the deep kiss licking at the wetness they created off Nialls lips before moving his head down to kiss at his pale throat, previous marks he made are fading, but he can still faintly see the lovebirds scattered across his collarbones and behind his ear and it's a hot reminder of how he got them that makes Harry even harder. 

"I think- fuck- baby" Niall moans lowly rocking his ass back against Harry's cock, his lips are moving sinfully down Niall's neck biting and sucking until his throat is covered in red marks that he's sure will come out in love bites soon. 

Niall's beautiful, he's beautiful and so sexy on top on him, moaning for him and whimpering his name. He can't help it really when he flips them around so Niall in under him with his legs wrapped around his waist. He likes this position better, it makes him feel more in control. 

"You think what babe?" He asks as he begins to leave open mouthed wet kisses down Nialls pale toned stomach,his hands slowly rubbing at his producing hipbones, he reaches his happy trail and he licks a wet stripe down causing Niall to throw his head back and whimper, he thrusts his hips up but Harry holds him down, his large hands making Nialls waist look tiny and dainty. 

"Tell me baby" he whispers kissing back up his small stomach, he bites down on his sides soothing the mark by licking over them. Niall grips his hair in his hand rubbing at his scalp.  
everything feels calm and so lovely, they don't have to rush, he can take his time and worship Nialls body like it deserves to be, like he wants too, and honestly he's been doing that almost every night since break begun but who can blame him really. 

"It's kind of hard to talk when you're doing that babe" Niall breaths out spreading his legs wider obviously giving Harry a sign of what he wants. 

Harry chuckles lowly continuing his open mouthed kisses up his torso, stopping at parts he knows are sensitive and sucking and biting until he leaves his mark. Niall is panting lowly and his hips are thrusting up against Harrys toned chest trying to get some sort of friction. 

"Touch me Harry"

"Not yet princess" 

It's the one petname that makes Niall moan louder and whine high in his throat, but he also stops squirming and he lays still his hands moving down Harrys toned back scratching at the muscles when Harry sucks another mark on his body. 

Harry finishes leaving his marks up Nialls neck, deciding that fuck it, if he wants to give his boyfriend lovebites where everyone can see them he will.  
He's amazingly gorgeous, and he's smiling up at Harry surprisingly, he has a wide beautiful smile on his face and it's directed at him, he feels so lucky.

"You seem Happy" he nuzzles his nose against Niall's, a cheesy move but it makes Niall giggle so he'll continue doing it. Niall nods pulling Harry down to kiss him gently his hands holding Harrys jaw in his smaller hands as he licks over his slightly plumper bottom lip just to tease him. 

"I am, and I really want you to make love to me" he says quietly, his lips slowly moving against Harry's jaw, and who is Harry to deny his boyfriends wishes? 

"of course I will" Harry replies with a small kissing him deeply for a second before pulling away and gripping Nialls thighs in his hands. 

"Can you turn over for me baby?" 

-

Harry has Niall on his hands and knees, he wants to take it slow he really does,but it's so hard to go slow when he has Niall spread out and open, and so willing. Niall seems to be appreciate the array of kisses he scatters down his back, the beautiful solar system of freckles and moles that beg to he kissed, he gives them the appreciation they deserve, sucking even more lovebites at the bottom of his spine. 

"Harry not to rush you or anything babe, but please hurry up, please" 

Niall whining makes him chuckle lightly, he brings his thumb up to his mouth sucking on it slightly until it was sort of lubricated. He brings it down to Nialls entrance spreading his ass with one hand, he was sure Niall was still open from last night and he could start fucking him without prep but he liked teasing him. 

His thumb rubbed in circles around Nialls hole, Niall groans trying to push his ass back against the teasing touch of Harrys finger, his small hands clench the bedsheets in fists and he whimpers lowly turning his head to look at Harry. 

"Do you want me darling?" 

"So much Harry" his angelic voice filled with want and need pulls a shiver through Harrys body, he's so painfully hard its starting to get painful, so he slowly pushes his thumb past the tight ring of muscle, pushing it into Nialls tight body, 

He knows its a teasing move, but he starts to move his thumb in and out until Niall is desperately moving his hips back and whining into the sheets. 

"You're such a shit y'know that babe -fucking hell" and yeah he supposes he is, he slowly pulls his thumb out, scraping his nail against Nialls slightly streched hole. He has to hold back every ounce of self control he has to not hold Nialls wrists up above his head and fuck him until he's a moaning whimpering beautiful mess. 

But he wants to take it slow he does. They have plenty of time to fuck hard and rough later. He spreads Nialls ass the sight of his tight, pink hole making his blood pump faster, his skin to buzz and his mind run wild with thoughts. 

"Gosh you're so pretty baby" he mumbles lowly kissing at Niall's ass cheeks a little, he wants to mark him everywhere, he wants to be able to see his marks all over his body. It's like a craving. Niall pushes his ass back whining slightly and mumbling under his breath, his hands are still gripping the sheets and he looks so impeccably gorgeous. 

He leans down teasingly licking over Nialls tight entrance, his tongue a barley there touch, Nialls reaction makes him smile lightly and lean back down licking harder spreading Nialls ass with both hands so he has better access. "Oh Harry" he hears Niall moan, he feels proud he can make him feel so much pleasure from just his tongue. He licks harshly slightly fucking his tongue into Niall gently just to open him up more. 

"Does it feel good?"he asks pulling away to kiss at his ass and around his looser hole. Niall nods his head rocking his hips back, his hands reaches back to grip Harrys hair in a tight grip making Harry chuckle loudly at his boyfriends desperate actions. 

"Don't laugh at me" Niall let's out a cute whine burying his head in the pillow in front of him. Harry is sure if he could see his face he'd be blushing beautifully. 

"My baby's blushing" Harry coes gently before leaning down to lick and bite at Nialls hole again, his hands squeeze his cheeks harshly making until he's sure he's left his hand marks, Niall is moaning into the pillow his hands gripping Harrys hair tightly pushing Harrys face closer to his ass. He isn't usually so bold but Harry takes it in stride and licks into him deeper savoring the beautiful whimpers that fall from his mouth. 

When Niall starts moaning louder his nails digging painfully into Harrys scalp which he doesn't really mind, he always had a little bit of a pain kink, he pulls away kissing at his now streched hole before turning Niall around so he's on his back again. 

His blue eyes are wide and his messy morning hair is tussled mostly across his forehead making him look so young and angelic, Harry wonders how he ever got so lucky. Leaning forward he holds himself up laying his fists either side of Nialls head.  
Nialls legs automatically go around his waist like he's done so many times. 

He's hard and so turned on, Niall is still panting his cheeks still fainting dusted with a pretty pink colour that clash with his eyes, and his lips so perfectly. "Can you fuck me now?" He asks licking over his pretty lips and looking up at Harry with his entrancing eyes. 

Harry tuts quietly running his fingers down Nialls cock over his balls and down to his entrance rubbing his fingers over it, he would almost laugh at the way Niall throws his head back and groans "you absolute fucker Harry" he whines slapping at Harrys shoulder gently. He knows Niall isn't really irritated, he's got a small smile on his face, because they're happy. They're together and there is nobody around to disturb them, it's beautiful really. 

"I don't fuck Niall" he replies spitting on his hand and bringing it down to his own hard on wrapping his hand around himself and thrusting into his fist hoping that'll be enough lube, because honestly he can't even remember where he threw it last night when he lubed his fingers up to open up Niall. 

"I'm not going to fuck you" he mumbles kissing him gently lining up his dick to Nialls entrance, he looks up at Harry with wide slightly glazed over eyes, his arms wrapping around Harrys neck and his legs tightening around his waist. They more often than enough find themselves in missionary position, Harry loves the intimacy, just like right now, he bends down to kiss Niall deeply one of his hands holding his small waist and the other supporting himself up as he thrusts into Niall slowly. 

"Harry" Niall whimpers lowly groaning at the slow pace Harry is taking, but they both are still kind of half asleep the peaceful atmosphere is making everything hazy and so perfect. Harry rests his forehead on Nialls panting against his lips slightly as he thrusts his entire lengh inside. 

"I love you" Niall says quietly bringing his hands up to run through Harry's hair pushing it out of eyes, it's a beautifully intimate touch that sends a shiver of love through Harry's body. 

He thrusts out slowly fighting a loud groan from escaping his mouth at the tightness and warmth of Niall around him, then slowly thrusts back in holding eye contact with Niall, he moves his arms up so he can rest his forearms on either side on Nialls head, he'll be able to thrust better and still keep the intimacy. 

"Now who's the cheesy one darling?" He lightly whispers his lips slightly touching Nialls, their faces are barley inches apart and he can map out every freckle across his nose and slightly across his cheeks, he can see the specks of colours in his eyes, and he feel his harsh pants against his lips. It's amazing really. 

"I hate you"

"But you just said you loved me?"

Niall glares slightly at him pouting out his lips and he can't help but laugh at his expression, pressing another long kiss to his lips. 

"I'm kidding kitten, I love you so much more" his voice is a low whisper, and Niall seems happy with his answer because he nods spreads his legs a little wider from around Harrys waist. He begins to rock his hips finally, Nialls hands move down to grip at his shoulder his nails scratching down his shoulder blades a little. His thrusts faster moving his head down to lay wet kisses up Nialls neck. He feels incredible as always, he's moaning quietly into Harry's ear, his breath hitting off Harrys neck a little. 

"Fuck Harry " Niall whimpers as harry begins to thrust faster, the room filling with pleasure filled moans and slapping of skin, he angles his thrusts trying to hit Nialls spot, and he knows he's hit it when Nialls legs tighten around his waist, his nails move down his back defiantly leaving marks on his way. 

"Does it feel good baby?" He groans thrusting deeper into Niall, his lips attaching to Niall's collarbone to suck harshly. Niall lets out a loud moan hiding his face in Harrys shoulder. 

"So good Harry- fuck" 

His hands move down hold Harry's jaw in his hands bringing him into a wet hard, sweet kiss, Harry can hear and feel the moans he lets out against his lips, and it makes him thrust faster and deeper moving Nialls hands so he can interlock them beside his head. 

"Holy fuck Niall" he can't help but moan loudly as Niall becomes tighter around him, he changes his hard pace and thrusts out slowly slamming back in hard, the new pace only makes Niall whine louder and grip Harry's hand tighter, his mouth falls open in a constant stream of moans, the heels of his feet are digging into the bottomof Harrys back but the pleasure he feels is so overwhelming he doesn't feel the slight pain, and he knows if his back does hurt later Niall will massage out the kinks for him. 

"I'm close baby, fuck Harry I'm so close, touch me please, touch me" Niall moans throwing his head back as the head of Harry's cock repeatedly hits his prostate dead on making his legs shake and jump and his mind spin. He's rambling and Harry finds it adorable but he's definitely not touching him in the way he wants. 

"No. I want you to cum from just me, just me fucking into you, can you do that baby?" He moans a little into Nialls ear, making it his point to thrust faster, Niall throws his head back his eyes rolling as Harry hits his spot Harder. Harry untangled their hands to move one down to grip Nialls thigh and spread his leg wider, Nialls hands go to his hair again gripping the long messy slight ringlets in his hands. 

"I'm-shit- Harry I'm going to- fucking hell!" His pleasure filled voice only makes pulls Harry closer to his release, he's been holding of his orgasm for a minute or so now, he refuses to ever cum before he makes Niall cum so he pushes himself harder his hips canting to Nialls his cock driving deeper into Niall's body. The bed is hitting against the walls and the sheets are nowhere on the bed, and the hot heat of the room has only increased. The strong sunlight peeks through the small cracks in the curtains it's all so entrancing. 

"Baby- oh god" Niall moans loudly his hands moving to grip Harrys strong back his legs tighten and he cums all over his and Harry's stomach. Harry fucks him slower through his orgasm, taking in how beautiful Niall looks in the moment. 

Within a few more thrusts Harry cums inside Niall with a moan of his name hiding his face in his neck as his body shakes and he gets lost in pleasure. He stops his thrusts and breaths harshly into Nialls neck sloppily kissing down his pale throat that's covered in marks he sucked into his skin. 

He callapses on Niall's chest, kissing his cheeks quickly before laying his head on his shoulder both of them on panting and trying to ease thier harsh breaths and running hearts. 

Niall's fingers trace through his hair taming the sweaty mess of curls. He knows he's probably a dead weight on Niall's much smaller body but he's too comfortable to move. Niall doesn't complain and they lay in a tranquil silence taking in eachothers warmth and scent. He pulls out of Niall slowly, rubbing his hipbones when Niall whines at the sensitivity. 

"I got you baby" he coos laying down beside Niall and despite the heat, throwing a blanket over them. 

It's these moments that Harry lives for, the after sex glow is evident on both of them and Niall cuddles into Harry's naked body with his, they don't need all the words in the world, they just need each other and this moment couldn't get any better, and as he turns around to look at the beauty that is Niall he can't help hut realise how lucky he really is.


End file.
